Through the Glass to the Past
by SVUobsessor
Summary: Elliot: The day I’m not partners with you is the day I quit Olivia: You can’t afford to quit I'll warn you that the preview is a little deceiving. e/o
1. When things were brighter

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Author's note: I got over my writers block and now i'm whipping out the ideas like crazy. If they are good or not is up to you to determine. I didn't reread this because it's too late for me to focus that hard so...sorry for any mistakes. I hope it all makes sense.

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Through the Glass to the Past

Chapter 1

When Things Were Brighter

Olivia watched a woman enter the squad room. She looked nervous, but her clothing showed nothing but confidence. She was dressed in white slacks and a black shirt that reminded Olivia of something she would wear. The woman was elegant and sophisticated, you could tell she spent a lot of time shopping.

Olivia stood up thinking she was a rape victim. She walked over to the woman taking in her facial expressions. She didn't look she was hurt like that but some covered it better than others. Her face was still made up to perfection though, which was highly unusual for a rape victim coming in to report a rape.

"Can I help you?" Olivia asked

The woman flashed a smile, and stated, "Hello, I'm supposed to start work here today."

Olivia smiled with a confused look on her face. "Oh…really you're Lake's replacment?" Olivia asked, "Cragen didn't say anything about it. We've been anticipating a new detective for weeks."

"Yeah, well I put in my transfer yesterday and they jumped on it, they informed your boss last night."

"Well then, I'm Olivia." She introduced herself.

"Kacy Gallo," The woman said with a smile.

"Well the captains office is over this way," Olivia said leading her to it.

--

Olivia walked out of the office about ten minutes later. She walked over to her desk and looked at Elliot. He was looking up at her with a smile.

"Who was that?" He asked curiously.

"Oh…that is our new colleague. Her name is Kacy Gallo. She transferred in from New Jersey." Olivia stated, "She seems really nice."

"Oh yeah? Did she come from Jersey's sex crimes?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah and her dad is the commissioner." Olivia stated.

"Wow, lucky." Elliot stated.

"I know….let's just hope they don't resituate partners." Olivia stated.

"The day I'm not partners with you is the day I quit."

"You can't afford to quit." Olivia stated walking some files she was done with over the filing room.

--

Kacy Gallo was having a pretty productive first day. She had two collars already, the first cases she handled were, ironically, the easiest you can get. The first was one with a stupid rapist that left his calling card when he was in the system. The second was a open and shut abuse case. They had all the evidence they needed and all there was left was paperwork.

She was at her desk and Olivia was hunched over her. They did things different in Jersey than they did in New York, so Olivia was helping her fill out the forms. It was getting late but at the rate that they were going they needed to stay for a few minutes.

Olivia noticed someone walk up near the island of desks but was too deep into her instructions to look up.

"You are a hard woman to locate Kacy." Said a voice.

Kacy and Olivia looked up in unison. Shock fluttered over Olivia's face when she saw the face was familiar.

"Shawn?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia…" he responded with a big smile pulling her into a hug.

"What the hell… you two know each other or something?" Kacy asked confused as to why they were hugging.

"Yeah, I dated Liv in high school."

"Oh…she's that Olivia…" Kacy said, "What a small world."

"Yeah," Shawn said, "How have you been?"

"Pretty good, and you?"

Shawn smiled, "Good."

"Hun, why you here?" Kacy asked Shawn.

Olivia was alarmed because she thought they were going out and he had just hugged her, but she guessed that was just Shawn's personality, until he responded to Kacy.

"You need to sign the divorce papers so we can get this ball a rolling." Shawn stated.

Kacy tried to mask a smile but couldn't, she snatched the papers from him. "Finally."

"You guys are married…getting a divorce yet still call each other Hun?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, we got drunk and woke up in Vegas. We love each other but just as friends, nothing more." Kacy explained.

Shawn smiled his goofy smile, knowing Olivia only knew half of it, and that he couldn't tell her the rest until he got permission from Kacy.

"Shawn is very good at getting girls hammered. That's how I feel for him." Olivia joked.

Olivia heard Elliot walk into the squad room and set something down on his desk. She turned to him and stated, "Elliot come over here I want you to meet someone."

Elliot walked over and shook hands with Shawn as Olivia said, "Elliot this is Shawn. I dated him in high school…and he's Kacy's soon to-be ex-husband."

"Wow…I bet she is thrilled with the fact that she works with Liv." Elliot joked.

Shawn noticed the fact that Elliot called her Liv. Which in high school was a nickname that only Shawn was allowed to call her. He had asked her once why she wouldn't let any of her friends call her that and she had responded with, "I only let boys that love me call me that."

So did that mean that her and her co-worker were romantically involved? He was determined to know because he wanted her back.

* * *

Review please

* * *


	2. Meddling

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Author's Note: It gets more e/o-ey in this chapter!

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Through the Glass to the Past

Chapter 2

Meddling

Olivia's phone buzzed as Elliot was shaking hands with Shawn. She pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open. It was an alarm she had set to remind her that she had a doctor's appointment that day.

"Oh…I have to go." She stated to the group.

"Yeah, so do I…I'll walk you out." Shawn stated not really needing to go right that minute.

"Okay." Olivia said going to the desk and gathering up her stuff.

Shawn said goodbye to Kacy which included a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They were really close friends. Olivia found herself wishing for a relationship like that only with her and Elliot, although she wanted so much more, but she would settle for that amount of closeness.

Shawn shook Elliot's hand and stated that it was 'nice meeting him'. Elliot just smiled and nodded because he didn't like to lie on a regular basis. Shawn walked over to Olivia and they walked out the squad room making small talk.

"How much you want to bet that he asks her out?" Kacy said as soon as she was sure they were out of earshot.

"I'd be pretty much willing to stake my life on it," Elliot said forcing a smile when all he really wanted to do was punch the guy. She was the woman he loved and she probably was going to be taken by the end of the night.

--

Olivia and Shawn walked into the empty elevator together. Olivia couldn't help but see a grin plastered on Shawn's face. She knew exactly why too, it was because they had made out in an elevator once. They had gotten so carried away that when the door opened they didn't stop therefore a woman walked in, catching them in the act.

"Stop reminiscing." Olivia said with a smile.

"I can't help it." Shawn stated, "So how's life been treating you?"

"Well, you know. I live through my work." Olivia stated dancing around the fact that she didn't really have a life outside of work at all.

"That must blow." Shawn stated, "Do you ever have time for a boyfriend?"

Olivia looked at him with a face that told him she was on to him. "Never…" She said smiling.

"Well I'm thinking you should make time for one." He said hoping to god she wouldn't turn him down.

"With our past…I don't think that's such a good idea." She stated walking out of the elevator, relieved that she would soon arrive at her car and have to leave before she is 'late'.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Shawn…you know how things ended." Olivia stated getting out of her comfort zone.

"I know…but I've grown up a lot." He protested.

"You got married to your best friend in Las Vegas. You call that growing up?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia…why don't you shut up and tell me the real reason why you won't go out with me." Shawn slightly yelled as they walked out of the precinct and into a parking lot.

"Don't be a jackass." Olivia stated walking a little faster to her car.

He reached for her shoulder and spun her around before she could get to it.

"Tell me."

His eyes were dark and lined with the trusting aura she had always seen in them. She wanted him to leave her alone but knew he wouldn't until he knew.

"I'm in love with someone else." Olivia stated.

Now his eyes were searching hers for some sort of distant assurance of what he was thinking.

"It's your co-worker isn't it."

"Shawn seriously." Olivia stated rolling her eyes and rubbing her forehead.

"Well you should tell him that you love him. Oh you're going to waste your life of what might have been." Shawn stated.

"Whatever." Olivia said trying to not show the hurt that keeping her feelings on the down-low caused her. She got into her car and without another word she shut the door and drove away.

--

Kacy walked into Shawn's apartment later with a brown paper bag with take-out Chinese food in it. She went into the kitchen and set the bag on the counter as Shawn came out of his room wearing no shirt.

"Did you have a craving or something?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. I guess." Kacy stated. "Hey, um thanks for not spilling the beans on the whole me being gay thing today at work. That's not really the first impression I wanted to leave."

"Yeah, no problem." Shawn stated sitting on one of his barstools across where

"So did you ask Olivia out yet?" Kacy asked.

"How'd you know?" Shawn asked.

"You're kind of obvious when you like someone." Kacy said shaking her head and empting the contents of the bag out on the counter.

"Yeah, she didn't say yes." He stated obviously disappointed.

"Oh really? How'd she turn you down?" Kacy asked opening up a container of pork fried rice and eating it with the take-out chopsticks.

"Well, at first she tried to make it seem like it was our past, but I know Olivia and our past was no part of it she just doesn't love me anymore. Then I ended up getting her to say something that I don't think she has told a lot of people."

"Oh yeah? What?" Kacy asked leaning in.

"She's in love with her co-worker. Her partner." Shawn said.

"Oh my god, I knew there was sexual tension in that relationship." Kacy said.

"You can't say anything though, Kacy." Shawn said picking up his chopsticks and gesturing at her with them, "I love this girl, and I don't want to hurt her."

"Yeah…sure." Kacy joked.

--

The next day at work, Kacy was paired with Olivia and Elliot to execute a search warrant. Olivia took the bathroom of the apartment immediately looking for illegal tranquilizers. Elliot and Kacy took the bedroom together.

Kacy discreetly watched him open the closet and check the contents of the top shelf. She wanted to tell him so badly what she knew, for his and Olivia's sake.

She decided to make small talk, inquiring small talk. She sat down at the computer and started to unhook it because that was needed for evidence too.

"So, are you and your partner romantically involved?" Kacy asked randomly.

Elliot stopped and turned looking at Kacy with a look that told her she was being random, and slightly out of line. "No, what would make you think that?"

"You guys have some super thick sexual tension." Kacy said.

"Super thick?" Elliot asked acting like it was the stupidest thing he had ever heard.

"Yeah…meaning there is a lot of it." Kacy stated.

"I know what you meant."

"I don't know it just seems like you love her." Kacy said hoping that the conversation would go as she planned.

There was silence for a few seconds. Then Elliot replied with, "I do love her, she's my best friend."

"Yeah but do you love her more than a friend?" Kacy asked directing the conversation exactly where she wanted it to go.

Elliot turned around to answer her as Olivia walked into the room with a evidence baggy full of medicine. "I got the tranquilizer and the syringe."

Elliot looked from Kacy to Olivia, slightly glad that she interrupted. He didn't like spilling his guts out to total strangers.

"Good we'll give to the crime lab and have them run the DNA against Leslie Wills."

Kacy rolled her eyes as she finally got the tower un-hooked. She thought it was ironic how she was trying to help Olivia out and then she interrupts the conversation.

"Yeah the crime techs just arrived, I'm going to go tell them what to do with this." Olivia stated leaving the room.

"So?" Kacy asked facing Elliot.

Elliot walked up to her and took the computer from the desk. He looked her straight in the eye and stated, "She's just a friend."

As he was walking away she replied, "You didn't answer my question."

He ignored her, which was all the answer she needed. She continued to search the room, knowing she would take care of everything later.

* * *

Reviews give me motivation to add more chapters! :) Please thank you!


End file.
